


Anime Baby Daddy Scenarios!

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Fruits Basket (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: The following characters in this are:Soul Eater:Crona GorgonFranken SteinBlack Butler:Claude FaustusDurarara:Shizuo HeiwajimaFruits Basket:Kyo SohmaOHSHC:Kyoya OotoriTamaki Suoh





	1. Creating the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> When sexual stuff happens, it's nighttime!

**Soul Eater**

Crona

"I can't believe did that to Black*Star.", Crona said quietly, chuckling softly at the memory of what happened at Kid's party tonight. "Hey, he was making you uncomfortable, I had to protect you!", you defended, laughing loudly when the shy male trapped you in an embrace, a small laugh leaving the pinkette's mouth. "I-I can protect myself. But t-thanks, (Y/N).", Crona stuttered, placing an affectionate kiss on your side temple. "You're welcome, sweetie.", you replied, smiling softly at your lover.

"I-I was thinking.", Crona stated when you got into your shared house, blushing profusely. "What?", you asked, curious as to what he wanted. He approached you, embracing you into a hug. "W-We've been dating for 4 months n-now.", Crona said, licking his lips to wet them. "Yeah?", you pressed, scared that he wanted to break things off. You didn't expect his hand to slide over your dress pants slowly, slipping his fingers into the side. "I-I want to show you h-how much I l-l-love you.", Crona breathed out softly, brushing his lips over yours, strands of his bubblegum pink hair tickling your face.

You blushed bright red once you figured out what he meant, gulping softly. He pressed his lips softly against yours, trying to reassure you. Once he pulled away, you knew what you wanted to say. "Show me, Crona.", you whispered, standing up on your tippy toes to brush your lips against his ear, causing him to give a soft gasp of surprise.

Crona did as he said he would, he showed you how much he really loved you.

Stein

"Stein?", you called, poking your head into the room he was in. Your husband as sitting at his computer, typing something into documents. "Hmmm?", the gray-haired man hummed, stopping what he was doing to look over his shoulder at you. "How long you gonna do that?", you asked, approaching the mad scientist carefully. "I'm making a surprise test for my students. Lord Death suggested it.", Stein explained, turning his head back to his computer.

"It's almost 3 in the morning. You need to sleep, why are you even doing it on a...it's not Friday anymore...Saturday! Why are you doing it on a Saturday?", you questioned, standing behind him with a worried expression. "I-....I don't know...", Stein sighed, feeling his tiredness start to get the best of him. "You can do it later, just please come to bed.", you pleaded, placing your hands on his shoulders. His left hand came up to rest on your right hand.

"I'll just get up again, you know I have a need to work, (Y/N).", Stein reminded you, another soft sigh leaving his lips. He wanted to spend time with you, he really did. You thought of something, blushing madly before leaning down as you slid your arms around his chest, resting your head on his shoulder, your cheek brushing the cold metal of the screw in his head. Stein shivered softly, his breath rasping with a unnoticed lusty moan. "I know what you can do.", you whispered, your blush getting worse.

"What?", Stein asked softly, staring at you from the corner of his eye. You brushed your lips against his cheek, brushing the screw on accident, making Stein let out an inaudible groan involuntarily. You blushed, choosing your next words carefully. The last time you did something like this was on your honeymoon, at least 3 months ago. "You can make a baby with me.", you said bashfully, watching as your husband's green eyes widened. He swallowed harshly, wetting his lips at the request. 

He turned his head to you, eyes filling with lust and love as his screw brushed against your shoulder. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea.", Stein said huskily, a lusty grin creeping across his face. 

He got to work on that as soon as you two got to bed.

**Black Butler**

Claude

Claude had been acting weird all day, well, only around you. When you were cleaning dishes, the male demon approached you from behind and sniffed your hair, which had made you uncomfortable. When you were dusting the bookshelves, he made sure to give your rump a nice, hard smack, it didn't hurt because you were a demon but the feeling sure shocked you enough to make you squeal, flushing red when you heard him leave the library with a dark chuckle.

Now you were worried yet paranoid, because Claude had squeezed your rump when he snuck up behind you, whispering 'swiggity swooty, I'm coming for this booty' before he had to go to town with Alois. Was it because you were in heat? No, then he would be bothering Hannah as well. You decided to talk to Hannah, just in case. You found her, she was locked in the dungeon, you could smell her heat, you never liked it, that you could smell when another demoness was in heat.

"Hannah? Why are you down here in the dungeon?", you asked, did she make Alois _too_ mad? "Alois is keeping me locked up from the males until mating season passes.", Hannah replied, obviously glad to talk to someone. "Alois is doing this because you're in heat? That's cruel, even for him. He could have at least just have locked you in a room.", you commented, forgetting for a moment that you demons could _always_ get inside a room, no matter if it was locked. 

"(Y/N), did you want to ask me something?", Hannah questioned politely, smiling softly at you, her only friend. "Why is Claude harassing me?", you asked, though you kind of already knew the answer. "Males get frisky around females in heat, (Y/N), you know this.", Hannah chuckled, smile brightening up. "Well, he doesn't have to be so goddamn creepy!", you snarled, suddenly wishing you were locked in here with her. You grew curious again, however. "Why am _**I**_ not locked up?", you asked yourself, thinking quietly. 

"Claude tricked His Highness into thinking you weren't in heat.", Hannah's voice startled you, jerking you out of your daze. "Did Alois believe him?", you asked, though the answer was obvious. "Not at first, but Claude insisted that female spider demons had different heat cycles, so His Highness had to believe him.", Hannah explained, her blue eye full of sympathy. "That bloody bastard.", you hissed, glaring at the floor of the dungeon. "Claude must really want to mate with you if he's gone through all this trouble.", Hannah concluded, smiling sadly as you sighed before leaving the dungeon.

Later, that night, you were heading to your room when you were pinned against the wall, familiar golden eyes staring at you with triumph. "Finally, the male spider has the female spider in his web.", Claude chuckled, leaning close to your neck before inhaling your scent, shuddering softly, making you uncomfortable. You knew Claude was weird, he was around Ciel but you didn't know he was this weird. "Shhhh, my lovely demoness, accept your fate.", Claude purred, pinning you down to your bed. When did you get here so quickly? Oh, yeah, he's a demon. You struggled against him, but as he began to place kisses down your neck sensually, you laid there and accepted your fate.

**Durarara**

Shizuo

Shizuo was being overprotective of you, as usual. It was sweet but got a bit annoying whenever you tried to talk to one of your male friends, and he just stood there, intimidating the hell out of them until they decided to leave. However, his overprotectiveness proved to be able to distract him. Izaya had approached when Shizuo went to deal with a Yellow Scarf that was shouting sexual phrases at you, with Shizuo around no less! The Yellow Scarf saw Shizuo after him so decided to high-tail it out of there, causing Shizuo to pursue. When Shizuo disappeared around the corner, Izaya appeared, as if he planned the whole thing and you wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"You're looking quite lovely today as always, (N/N)-chan.", Izaya chuckled, causing you to reel back in disgust. You hated that nickname as much as Shizuo hated bing called 'Shizu-chan'. "What do you want, Izaya?", you asked cautiously, backing up whenever he would step forwards. Soon, you realized he knew you would do that, so now you were trapped between the info-broker and the dead-end of an alley. "Isn't it obvious?", Izaya asked creepily, his right hand in his pocket. Before you knew it, he had you pinned against the wall, his switch-blade against your neck, causing your eyes to widen. Did he want to kill you?

Izaya seemed to sense what you were thinking and smirked, bringing his lips to your ear slowly. "I want something Shizu-chan hasn't had the chance to take.", Izaya said softly, pulling back his face, all the while smirking at your confused face. "I don't know what you're talking about.", you said after a few minutes, mentally gulping as Izaya's smile slowly turned into a grin. "Your virginity.", Izaya purred, chuckling as your face erupted red. "N-No!", you said harshly, glaring at the ravenette in front of you.

Izaya chuckled, licking his lips like the creep he was. He started to lean forwards, causing you to whimper, before being ripped off you, he himself yelping in surprise while you watched with wide eyes, thankful that the knife had not grazed the skin of your neck. "IIIIIIIIIIZAYYYYYYYA!", was heard as the info-broker was tossed to the ground, who quickly put his switchblade back in his pocket, scrambling to his feet to look at the blonde standing in front of you protectively. "You came back quicker than expected, Shizu-chan.", Izaya said as he caught his breath, expecting your boyfriend to lunge at him. But Shizuo stood there, growling animalisticly at the 'flea', acting like a guard dog protecting it's master.

With no words, Shizuo turned to you and picked you up bridal style, leaving the alley with a shocked Izaya. Izaya expected him to attack, but he did the opposite. When Shizuo got home and into his bedroom, he threw you on his bed, causing you to squeak at the sudden movement, Shizuo climbing on top of you, eyes wild with animalistic instincts. "You're mine!", Shizuo growled, starting to kiss your neck, repeating the words 'You're mine' over and over as he moved downwards while he kissed, making you watch him with wide eyes, as you figured out what he wanted.

" _Oh,_   _Shizuo_ ~"

**Fruits Basket**

Kyo

You were teasing Kyo at school, liking the way he got mad or flustered whenever he didn't know how to control the situation. You knew about the curse, how could you not being part of it? Like Kyo, you were the cat as well, even though there was only supposed to be one. Uo helped you on some occasions, liking the idea of making ' _carrot-top_ ' mad. Because of this, you two were the best of friends, and you knew Kyo hated it, seeing as he wanted your attention all to himself. Not like he'd admit it out loud of course.

"Hey, Kyo, you're looking a little flustered. Ya thinking about girls?", you teased, watching as he turned red with a 'GAH!' of embarrassment. You could imagine those cat ears of his popping out of his head, had you not been at school. "N-No, what makes you think that?!", Kyo defended, sienna eyes wide. "You were blushing with a dazed look. Were ya thinking about me?", you giggled, smiling innocently at your boyfriend. Kyo's blushed deepened. He _**was**_ thinking about you, about how you might act in bed.

Kyo crossed his legs at that thought, he was at school, he shouldn't even be thinking those thoughts. When the bell rang, you stood up, only to drop your pencil, causing you to sigh and Kyo to look where the noise had come from. You bent down, fully unaware of Kyo's wandering eyes, he was blushing furiously when he saw your skirt blow slightly to show orange underwear decorated in black cats. You picked up your pencil and left the class room, calling Kyo to tell him it was time to go home, unaware of the male standing up, licking his lips like a predator that spotted it's prey.

When you and Kyo got home to Shigure's house, you saw you two were the only ones there. "That's strange.", you pointed out, turning around to look at the male, only to have his mouth crash into your's roughly, your (E/C) eyes widening. While you were distracted, Kyo managed to get to get you up the stairs and onto his bed. He pulled away, leaving you to whine. "Now you'll understand what it's like to be teased!", Kyo growled, placing rough kisses on your neck as you mewled softly.

He teased and played with you all night long.

**OHSHC**

Kyoya

The young Ootori sat in his room, typing on his laptop, trying to finish taking care of the Host Club's financial business quickly, wanting to slide into bed with the beautiful teenager he loved, who was currently sleeping. This would be the only night they would have some alone time for the week, seeing as Tamaki would pull Kyoya into his wacky adventures anytime after today. When he finished, he quietly closed his laptop, standing up before heading over to the bed, watching you as you breathed softly, cuddling into the covers.

He smiled softly, taking his glasses off as he lifted the covers up, climbing in beside you, allowing the covers to engulf him. He brought you closer to him, your back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist. His left hand slid across your waist repeatedly, admiring the way your curves felt under his hand, suddenly getting an idea as his dark eyes clouded with lust.

When was the last time you two were intimate, 4 weeks ago? He admitted to himself that he missed the feeling of your body, wanting to feel that warmth and connectivity again. With these thoughts, Kyoya started to kiss your neck, tracing your curves, using his fingers to draw circles as you started to shift, a small moan leaving your mouth as your eyes fluttered open, face flushing a Tamaki-shade of red. "K-Kyoya, what...what are you doing?", you asked cautiously, gasping softly in surprise as he nibbled at your jawline, starting to kiss your neck again.

"When's the last time we've done something like this?", Kyoya breathed out, nibbling at the sensitive part of your neck. His left hand slid down to your left thigh, brushing his fingers against the bottom of your nightgown, letting them slip into your panties making you gasp. "K-Kyoya!", you moaned quietly, not wanting to wake up his family. During this time, Kyoya made sure you had little to no objections as he proceeded with what he was doing.

Tamaki

The French-Japanese boy was being really nervous about something. Whenever you would address him, he would jump, looking startled and unsure. You decided to confront him. "Tamaki?", you asked, watching as your boyfriend jumped at the sound of you calling his name, his violet eyes staring at you widely. "Y-yes, _mon amour_?", Tamaki questioned, his body shaking with what seemed to be suppression. "What's got you so jittery?", you inquired, watching as he gulped softly.

"W-Well, the twins and I were talking...", Tamaki trailed off, his eyes darting in various places. You frowned, did Hikaru and Kaoru tell Tamaki a lie in order to break up with you? "A-About?", you asked softly, feeling like you were going to cry. "Well, more like they were asking me questions...about our...intimacy.", Tamaki chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his bright blonde hair.

You blushed, feeling happy that he wasn't considering breaking up, but embarrassed that the Hitachiin twins would ask about that. " _Mon amour_ , are you...sexually frustrated that I haven't been intimate with you?", Tamaki asked, looking up at you with sad eyes, eyes that told you he thought you would leave him. "No. We can have sex whenever you feel ready, you don't have to pressure yourself.", you chuckled, unaware that his suppression of jumping you snapped in half.

You yelped as you were suddenly tackled onto your bed, hands pinned above your head. You looked up, only to shiver as you looked into usually bright violet eyes, which were now darkened with no longer suppressed lust and passion. Tamaki's lips met yours, both of you moaning as his tongue entered your mouth, exploring his already claimed territory. The two of you separated, a string of saliva connecting you. You were about to speak when Tamaki pressed a finger to your mouth, shushing you as he leaned down next to your ear.

" _Tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai voulu faire ça._ ", Tamaki purred in French, watching hungrily as you shivered beneath him in anticipation.

 


	2. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Short!

**Soul Eater**

Crona

Ever since that night with Crona a few weeks ago, you've been throwing up, eating strangely and missed your period. Crona was worried something might have been wrong, but you assured him that it would pass. You weren't so sure yourself. Crona noticed that you were getting...larger in the stomach area, so he called Maka and asked her to get something for him.

Ten minutes later, Maka showed up and handed Crona a bag, wishing him good luck before leaving as Crona bid farewell and shut the door. "(Y/N), I-I had M-Maka b-bring something.", Crona said, pulling a small box out of the bag and handing it to you. A pregnancy test. You thanked him hesitantly, going into the bathroom to take the test. A few minutes later, you came out ~~(of the closet! ah-ha!)~~ * of the bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test with wide eyes.

"I-Is something w-wrong?", Crona asked, concern in his large dark eyes as you looked up at him, face bright with slight excitement. Crona came over to you, peering down at the test with confused eyes. It was positive. Crona smiled, feelings tears come to his eyes, mixed with joy and sadness(he doesn't want the child to end up like him), as he hugged you tightly, causing you to hug back, after dropping the test in the trash.

"W-We're gonna be p-parents!" 

Stein

Stein was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom, impatiently waiting for you, his wife, to be finished with the test you purchased today to find out if you were pregnant or not. You've been having the symptoms all week, even though that faithful night happened almost a month ago. You've been having morning sickness throughout the week, you've been having strange eating patterns such as mixing foods that should not be mixed and even made Stein gag at the thought of them and you were late on your period, that usually meant something.

Stein, yes, **_the_** mad Professor Stein, was actually worried about how this would all turn out. What if he was sterile and couldn't provide the children you yearned to take care of, would you leave him? What if you weren't able to have children, would you go into a deep depression? I mean, sure, adoption was an option, but you wanted to have your own biological children, not children who would find out in the end. What if he wasn't a good father, and the kid hated him? So many thoughts were running through his head, he didn't noticed the bathroom door open.

He was shocked to find that you were hugging his torso tightly, burying your face in his chest with a laugh. He wrapped one arm around you and used his other hand to bring your face up, your (E/C) eyes full of happiness. "What?", Stein asked, completely dumbfounded at this point. "It was positive, Stein!", you laughed, yelping as the madness filled man picked you up and spun you, being careful enough not to hurt the growing baby.

"We're going to be parents!"

**Black Butler**

Claude

You sat on your bed with Hannah, the triplets sitting on the floor in front of you two. Claude and Alois were in town, doing a case with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, much to both parties' dismay. "From all that you've told us, you could be expecting Claude's cubs.", Hannah said after you've finished telling her and the triplets about what's been happening to you over the past 2 weeks, 2 weeks after Mating Season.

The triplets whispered and nodded to each other, turning their gazes on the both of you again. "Or cub. Still, Hannah, I don't think that's it. I haven't gathered any mother instincts and I haven't been trying to maul Claude.", you said, looking down with a sigh. "(Y/N), while it might not be true that demonesses have different heat cycles, it is true that not **_all_** demonesses try mauling their cubs' sire. Besides, from your symptoms, you might be expecting.", Hannah tried explained, causing you to sigh in defeat. "Shouldn't we make sure first? I could just be sick.", you stated, knowing fully well that demons couldn't really get sick.

Over the time you and Hannah were making sure doing a serious of test, the triplets left the room and ran into Claude half-way down the hall. Claude gave them a look of suspicion on his usually monotone face, approaching your bedroom door just as Hannah stepped out of the room, bowing in apologies as she bumped into Claude, disappearing down the hall. Claude watched as you came out of the room next, wrapping Claude in a hesitant embrace, which Claude immediately responded to by hugging back.

"I'm pregnant, Claude."

**Durarara**

Shizuo

While Shizuo was at work, you went out and got a pregnancy test, being careful not to run into Izaya on the way back home. You've been vomiting every morning when you got up which caused Shizuo to worry, you've been eating strange combinations of food and you've missed your period. When you went to visit Shinra and Celty and told them about it, they concluded that you were pregnant and should take a pregnancy test to make sure.

While you were in the bathroom taking the test, Shizuo came home early, due to Tom telling him to take a week off to make sure you were okay. "(Y/N)?", Shizuo called as he shut the door behind him, scanning the perimeter for you. "I'm in the bathroom.", Shizuo heard you reply, walking over to the bathroom to wait for you. During the time, Shizuo got a text from Celty, saying to keep calm with the news that might come.

Shizuo put away his phone while being confused, watching as the door opened to reveal a nervous looking you. "Celty texted me 'to keep calm with the news that might come'. Is something wrong?", Shizuo asked, placing his hands on your arms. You smiled nervously, lifting up the pregnancy test to show him. Shizuo's eyes widened behind his blue sunglasses, a small smile appearing on his face as he hugged you, causing you to drop the test.

"I'm going to be a dad."

**Fruits Basket**

Kyo

Kyo stood across the bathroom door, watching it carefully. You went in there a few minutes ago with the test Hatori had brought for you, seeing as you were having the signs of being pregnant. Ever since you started throwing up, Kyo's been worried so he **had** to have Shigure call Hatori to check on you. When he came over and Kyo told him what's been happening, Hatori instantly pulled out a pregnancy test from his pocket and gave it to you.

The other four(Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Tohru) were sitting in the other room, where Kyo could hear Shigure talking about there was already one Kyo and the world was not ready for another one. Kyo rolled his sienna eyes in annoyance, sighing softly at Shigure's childishness, perking up at the bathroom door opened up to reveal you.

"Well?", Kyo asked, taking a step towards you. The four in the other room silenced themselves, their heads peeking around the corner curiously. You looked up slowly, a smile starting to make it's way onto your face. You approached him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you whispered into his ear, taking a few steps back. The largest and happiest grin anyone's ever seen appeared on Kyo's usually grumpy face, as he started to fidget in his place.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

**OHSHC**

Kyoya

Kyoya, being the observant teen he was, noticed the change in your behavior. Whenever you stayed over, you got up early in the morning to throw up, successfully waking the ravenette to the point where he skipped the anger and went straight to worry. You started eating strange combinations of food, things that don't usually go well together and you've been eating foods you don't normally like eating.

You've also taken a craving to commoners' food, which Haruhi started bringing for you at school for lunch, always with a smile, as if she knew something was up. You were also late for your period, which concerned Kyoya. When you came over one day, Kyoya handed you a pregnancy test, telling you to take it. While you were in the bathroom, Kyoya patiently waited, writing his thoughts about this in his black notebook ~~(I personally think it's a Death Notebook)~~  to pass the time.

Kyoya snapped it shut when he heard the door open, his dark eyes searching over your nervous form. "Is something the matter?", Kyoya asked, concern lacing his voice as you jumped slightly. You looked up at him slowly and unsurely, gulping slightly at how he might react to the news. "I-I'm pregnant, Kyoya.", you said in fear, afraid he might leave you. You gasped as Kyoya wrapped you into an embrace, a soft smile on his face and warmth in his dark eyes.

"I think we'll be great parents."

Tamaki

Tamaki was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and his foot tapping in impatience. You had been very sick and Tamaki had been very worried. One of his maids noticed and brought up a pregnancy test for you to use and now Tamaki was waiting to see if he would be a _p_ _ère_ or not. While he was waiting he called all of his friends, letting them know of the situation, holding a conference call.

"I hope (N/N)-chan's pregnant, she and you would make adorable babies!", Honey-senpai said excitedly, a 'Mmm-hmm' heard in the background from Mori-senpai. "Wait, Boss, you actually took our advice? Good for you!", Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, causing Tamaki to tense at his on-coming headache. "I hope whatever you told him didn't cause any awkwardness between the two of them.", Haruhi scolded the twins, the only thing heard on Kyoya's end was typing of his laptop.

"Mommy?", Tamaki asked, worried about what the Ootori was thinking, he had liked you, too. "I think you should end this conference call, she could be done any moment.", the fury was suppressed in Kyoya's voice but noticeable as he hung up with that last sentence. "H-He's right, senpai.", Haruhi said, hanging up as well. When Tamaki hanged up, the door to his room opened, causing him to look up as you entered with a smile on your face. Tamaki immediately started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm going to be a _p_ _ère_!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also, excuse the joke! Watched too many Who's Your Daddy videos starring CinammonToastKen, Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye!


	3. People Jealous of the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be very short.

**Soul Eater**

Crona

Believe or not, Soul wasn't exactly the happiest person in the room when you and Crona told all your friends. Unknown to you, yet known to everyone else, Soul had a crush on you and was already in a bad mood when the two of you started dating. His response?

"Good for you, spreading around your disease called 'love'. No one cares, Crona!"

This rage was mostly directed at Crona.

Stein

Marie was jealous. She cared for Stein but became unreasonable when you two started dating, got angry when Stein proposed to you at a school dance and never even showed up to the wedding, not even sending a note that said 'she couldn't make it' or anything. When she found out you were pregnant, her soul waves were a furious frenzy! Her response?

"...*facedesk*"

No one could hear her muffled screaming over all the talking.

**Black Butler**

Claude

Sebastian...and Hannah, actually. Hannah actually wanted to mate with Claude, but had to get locked up because Claude cared more about you than her and wanted to mate with you. Probably because you have strong genes...and you are a spider demoness, so he felt attracted to you. Sebastian, the bastard, if he were there, he would cockblock Claude so much and then seduce you. So, saying, Sebastian wanted to mate with you because you were beautiful and in heat, but he also wanted to take away what Claude wanted like usual. Their responses?

"*fake happiness* I told you, (Y/N)."

"I told you we should have stayed here a few months."

Sebastian was talking to Ciel, who was annoyed at Sebastian's pestering. He was also kept up at night because Sebastian kept scratching at the walls and windows due to Ciel ordering him to stay inside the manor or by his side. He also whined like a dog wanting out.

Hannah just wanted to stay friends with you, so she quickly got over it...Sebastian, however, was another story...

**Durarara**

Shizuo

Izaya and Vorona. Izaya wanted your virginity...Shizuo stopped him from having that. Vorona wanted to be Shizuo's baby mama. They were both not happy in the slightest. Their responses?

"I knew I should have done it sooner."

"...Is good, I guess..."

Yeah, not happy.

**Fruits Basket**

Kyo

Yuki and Kagura. Yuki had strong feelings for you, cat or not, and thought it was stealing Kyo had done, seeing as boys in school call you 'Princess (Y/N)' and fangirls and fanboys 'ship' the two of you. 'Their OTP.' Yuki has seen the fan art, he makes an Excalibur-reaction face every time he thinks of those things. Kagura is under the impression that 'Kyo's cheating on her with a slut'. That hurt your feelings and made all of the family members mad, even Tohru. Their reactions?

' _This is all wrong, I should be her baby daddy!_ ' "That's great!"

"Kyo, how dare you cheat on me?!"

Yuki is still mad at Kagura for calling you a slut.

**OHSHC**

Kyoya

No one actually, they'd have to deal with the Shadow King's shadow glare.

(Renge still thinks it, though)

Tamaki

Kyoya. He's been your friend ever since he was a kid and even then he had a crush on you. But to hear that you were pregnant while he has hoping you were not on his end of the conference call that one time, he wasn't exactly the charmer everyone knows when you and Tamaki told everyone. While everyone was celebrating, he felt his aura get darker and darker. His reaction.

* _ **SCREEEE**_ * He pushed his chair back quickly while he slammed his laptop shut(he didn't break it) and then he stood stomping out of the room, causing everyone to flinch when the door slammed shut and they heard him stomp into the distance, where they heard a fury-filled scream.

All you said was, 'What's his problem?'. 


	4. Baby Names

**Soul Eater**

Crona

Boy: Lorenzo Francis Gorgon

Girl: Felicia Summer Gorgon

Stein

Boy: Alexander Clash Stein

Girl: Abigail Rose Stein

**Black Butler**

Claude

Boy: Roderich Luka Faustus

Girl: Elena Eveline Faustus

**Durarara**

Shizuo

Boy: Ryuji(Re-oh-gee) Heiwajima

Girl: Namiko Ruby Heiwajima

**Fruits Basket**

Kyo

Boy: Kazuma Sohma

Girl: Kyoko Angel Sohma

**OHSHC**

Kyoya

Boy: Esmond Ootori

Girl: Machi Ootori

Tamaki

Boy: Leon Suoh

Girl: Annalise Suoh 


	5. Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Time-Skip. Also, Crona's is short. (I had a longer one, but my computer crashed and deleted most of it! I'm fucking pissed right now, and I'm usually a pretty chill dude.)

**Soul Eater**

Crona

Crona was worried. You've been in the infirmary for a few hours now, giving birth to his child. Nygus and Professor Stein had kept him out, so he was sitting outside with his friends, but he couldn't help but panic whenever he heard you scream in pain and he felt bad. He had done this to you, and he should be happy you're giving birth to his kid but he hated that he caused you all of this pain. Maka tried to comfort him, Soul couldn't care less about Crona but was pretty worried about you and everyone else was silent, waiting to see what would happen and trying to think of what to do if something went bad. 

A while later, Stein had left and Nygus let Crona into the room, telling him you were fine and to be careful not to startle the baby. Crona quietly stood beside the bed, amazed at the baby, whom had a tuft of light pink hair on the top of her head. "S-She's so s-small.", Crona remarked, dark eyes wide as the little babe yawned, slowly blinking open (E/C) eyes. "She's a baby.", you chuckled, smiling up at the demon swordsman. "What's her name?", Maka asked, going onto the other side of you as the others slowly came into the room. "W-Well, w-we were g-going to name her F-Felicia Summer G-Gorgon.", Crona stuttered, blushing dark grey as he looked off to the side. Maka smiled, glad to see her friend happy.

"I think that's a lovely name, Crona."

Stein

Stein had brought you to the hospital in Death City, seeing as it was closer to where you had gone into labor at than the DWMA was. He had been forced to sit outside, and he hated every minute of it. He felt useless whenever he heard you cry, his heart breaking because he couldn't comfort you and his very soul shaking whenever you would call for him. Stein wiped the stubborn tears away, he couldn't cry, he needed to be strong for you. But he wished the doctor would let him in, just so he could take your mind off of the horrible pain. What hurt him the most was the thought that he had done this to you, hurting you like that. It reminded him of when the two of you were students at the Academy and he attacked you after going mad. He still hates that day, the day he made you cry, the memory still pains his poor heart.

When the doctor said he could see you, he bolted into the room, quickly appearing by your side. His eyes were wide and he soon calmed down as he focused on the baby girl in your arms, covered in a pink blanket. He heard the door open and turned to see Spirit, Lord Death, Azusa, Justin and Marie enter the room, all of them worried. They had seen him race in and had seen him on the verge of tears due to not being allowed into the room with you. Spirit appeared on the other side of you, bright sea green eyes focused on the baby. Marie stood beside Stein and observed the baby with a tuft of (H/C) hair on her head. "The baby doesn't look that much like Stein.", Marie commented, about to say you had cheated on your husband, when the baby opened her eyes. "She has your eyes, Stein.", you said softly, smiling tenderly at the scarred professor. Stein leant forward to rest his forehead on yours, a soft smile on his face, allowing you to look into his own green eyes. He nuzzled you, before standing back up. 

"Do you have a name for her, Stein?", Lord Death asked, quizzically tilting his head to the side. "I hope it isn't something weird, knowing you, Stein." Azusa sighed, looking at Spirit with disappointment as he cooed at the baby, making the baby giggle and you laugh. Justin, who didn't have his earphones for once, smiled as the baby giggled, revealing his sparkling teeth. Stein laughed. "Have a little faith in me, Azusa. We have a name, Abigail Rose Stein.", Stein replied heartily, turning his focus on his baby and wife with warm eyes. Marie rolled her eye. Justin smiled wider.

"Pretty normal name."

**Black Butler**

Claude

Claude paced impatiently outside of his room, staring at the door with pain whenever he heard his mate cry for him. He wanted to enter, but his father had placed strict rules against demons inside rooms with birthing mates. What his father, Lucifer, was afraid of, Claude probably would never know. He continued pacing, chasing away the triplets in anger when they got too close to the room. Inferior or not, those three were a possible threat to his cub and mate, seeing as demons often killed rivals offspring to make their own. Claude, in his own way, knew they wouldn't do that, but his feral side thought otherwise.

Claude nearly pounced on Hannah when she opened the door, thinking she was one of the triplets who somehow managed to get by him. "W-Woah! E-Easy. S-She's ready now.", Hannah said, slowly recovering from her shock as she left the room. Claude entered, immediately going over to the side of the bed, watching you with sharp golden eyes. "Hello, Claude.", you greeted casually, cautiously watching your mate incase he did something. He leaned over and gave the cub a sniff, making sure it was indeed his. You felt peeved at this, you haven't mated with anyone but him. In fact, he was your first, he should know that. Once he was sure it was his, he stood up straight, investigating the demon cub that had a tuft of (H/C) hair. The cub opened his eyes, staring up curiously at his father with large golden eyes before smiling and cooing, which caused Claude to raise a brow.

You chuckled, looking up at him. "He likes you, Claude.", you said with a smile, softly gasping when Claude playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. "I would hope so. I am his sire after all.", Claude pointed out matter-of-factly, a frown appearing on his face as you huffed and looked away. Claude placed his hands on the bed as he bent down, nuzzling you as he took in your scent, smiling as you leaned into him. Alois poked his head in, a smug grin on his face. "What's the little demon's name, Claude?", Alois asked as he entered, looking at his butler in triumph as he knew Claude could not attack him for entering. Claude didn't leave your neck, instead using his eyes to look at Alois. "(Y/N) thought his name should be Roderich Luka Faustus, your highness.", Claude softly said, watching Alois stiffen at the name.

"L-Luka...R-Roderich L-Luka Faustus is a beautiful name, (Y/N)."

**Durarara**

Shizuo

Shizuo sat outside the hospital room, arms crossed as he glared off to the side. Tom and Vorona sat on both sides of him, Tom trying to comfort him and Vorona looking up at the ceiling in indifference. "Goddamn doctor, forcing me to stay out here when my girl needs me.", Shizuo said with a voice filled with malice, his eyes quickly going to the door when he heard you cry out in pain. He looked off to the side again, glaring angrily at the floor beside Tom's feet, his heart breaking in half as he heard you call him before being silenced by the female doctor currently inside the room. Shizuo was really upset, that doctor didn't seem to trust him in the room with them, and he didn't know why. Was it because he was supposedly 'dangerous'? Shizuo scowled, furrowing his eyebrows deeper as his pupils narrowed.

"Doctor might need concentration. Is not good if you get angry in room.", Vorona somewhat informed, looking at her senpai from the corner of her eye. She was surprised when he didn't acknowledge her words, he didn't even face her so she was still staring partially at the back of his head and partially at the front of his face. Tom and Vorona were startled when Shizuo leapt to his feet due to the door opening and, before the doctor could speak, he pushed past her roughly, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a pissed snarl, causing her to duck her head in fear. He approached the side of your bed, making sure you were okay. Though his eyes stopped on the blue bundle in your arms. He, surprisingly, had a golden tuft on his head, much like Shizuo's bleached hair and Shizuo grew suspicious, but realized it was your two's genes mixing together, seeing as you had a lot of blonde relatives, and also remembered that he was your first, he had broken your hymen and there was some blood.

"Aw, ain't that something?", Tom sort-of commented, going to stand beside Shizuo to look at his partner's son. Vorona stood on the other side, her eyes focused on the baby, she seemed curious, what color were the baby's eyes? She got her answer when the baby opened his eyes, revealing the same beautiful brown eyes Shizuo had, causing the new dad to smile. "He looks just like you, Shizuo.", you remarked, looking up at the ex-bartender with a soft expression. Shizuo directed his attention to you then back to the baby. "He's got your facial structure.", Shizuo chuckled, using a hand to brush the soft skin of her face, his smile soft and warm. "What's the kid's name?", Tom asked, looking at Shizuo with a arched brow. "We agreed that if we had a boy, we'd name him Ryuji Heiwajima.", Shizuo answered, slightly aware of the look Vorona was giving his family, and he didn't like it, it was suspicious.

"Is strong name, Shizuo-senpai."

**Fruits Basket**

Kyo

Kyo was in the other room with Tohru, Yuki and Shigure, pacing hastily. Shigure was teasing Kyo while Yuki was trying to shut him up, saying this wasn't a joking situation and Tohru was trying to calm Kyo down, but she was just as worried as he was. Kyo would have to be stopped from running into the room where you and Hatori were whenever he heard you crying out in pain, he couldn't complicate the birth any further. His heart literally broke in half whenever he heard you call for him, only to be stopped by Yuki and Shigure whenever he tried to leave the room to go into the bedroom you were stashed in. Kyo continued to pace, that seemed to take things off his mind for a few minutes.

Kyo stopped moving when he heard the bedroom door open and all but ran over to Hatori when the family doctor called him over. "Yeah?", Kyo asked breathlessly. "You can see the girls now.", Hatori said, watching as Kyo's face lit up before the orange-haired male quickly entered the room, crouching down beside you when he reached the side of the mattress. You were laying down but being propped up by the pillows underneath you, and you were holding a baby in a fluffy white towel. He noticed the orange tuft of hair on her head but what he was distracted by was the tiny (H/C) cat ears perched on top of her head and the tiny bright orange kitten tail hanging out of the towel. "She's...beautiful.", Kyo exhaled with a smile, at a loss of words for this wonderful moment. "She's a true little kitten.", you chuckled tiredly, she was hard to push out of you.

"She's so cute!", Tohru squealed silently, crouching down on the other side of you to view the new Sohma in amazement. Yuki and Shigure entered next, each crouching down on a side of the mattress, Yuki next to Tohru and Shigure next to Kyo. "Look at that tuft, she truly is Kyo's little girl.", Shigure chuckled softly, earning a glare from the new father, before the cat of the zodiac looked back at his small family. "What color are her eyes?", Yuki asked, eyes widening as the baby yawned, opening her eyes, revealing the left one to be sienna and the right one to be (E/C). "She's a perfect mix.", you sighed with a happy but tired smile. "What's her name?", Hatori asked as he re-entered the room, a ghost of a smile on his face at the scene in front of him. "(Y/N) wanted to honor Tohru's mother, so we decided to name her Kyoko Angel Sohma.", Kyo said, watching as Tohru's eyes grew wide and a large grin crossed onto her face.

"That's a wonderful name!"

**OHSHC**

Kyoya

Kyoya sat in a chair in front of the school infirmary, writing in his book ~~(Death Note)~~ as he grimaced at the cries of pain coming from the room, wanting to go in and help but he would just be chased out again. Kyoya sighed, he didn't know why he wasn't allowed in but they were being very persistent. He noticed that the host club had come to wait with him, so he sighed, closed his book and began to talk to his friends. "I'm really worried about her.", Kyoya said, jerking his head towards the sound of you calling for him with pain laced in your voice. He almost got up but he felt his heart shatter as he remembered he wasn't allowed in yet, so he flopped back down into his chair, putting his face in his hands. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Kyoya.", Tamaki announced proudly, but Kyoya could tell he was worried too. They all were. 

Kyoya looked up as the door opened and, when the nurse nodded, Kyoya quietly raced inside before standing beside the bed, observing the bundle in your hands. "This is your son, Kyoya.", you chuckled with a slight rasp, showing the Ootori his baby. He had a black tuft of hair on his head and, despite just being born, had large (E/C) eyes, which stared at the young male before smiling and cooing at the sight of the young Ootori boy. Kyoya smiled and held out a hand for his son, causing the baby to grasp his index finger with a happy babble. He heard Tamaki lightly squeal before the blonde 'prince' came into the baby's view, who stared at him before gurgling and releasing Kyoya's hand, who pulled it back with a soft smile.

Tamaki let the child on his index finger and went rigid when the baby stuck his finger his mouth and suckled it. Honey-senpai 'aww'ed and carefully crawled onto the bed, looking at the baby curiously, Mori-senpai standing right behind him, watching the baby with interest. Hikaru and Kaoru stood near Mori-senpai, watching the new Ootori child carefully. Haruhi smiled, knowing there was a bright future for the baby, seeing how intelligent the baby already was. It was no surprise, with Kyoya as the baby daddy. "So...what's his name?", Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, watching as Tamaki wiped his drool-covered finger in a handkerchief. "We thought Esmond Ootori would be a marvelous name.", Kyoya chuckled, watching as the baby nuzzled against you and dozed off. Tamaki smiled, turning to face his longtime friend.

"It suits a bright young man like him."

Tamaki

Tamaki was panicking, running around like a maniac outside of the infirmary, shouting nonsense and trying to fight off Mori-senpai and Kyoya as they held him back from trying to break into the room for the thousandth time. "(Y/N) is strong, she'll be fine.", Kyoya said, but something told Tamaki he had his doubts. "Fine? _Fine?! **You call that fine?!**_ ", Tamaki yelled after hearing you scream once again. His heart broke in two when he heard your desperate call for him and, if it wasn't for Mori-senpai, he would have broken into the infirmary. "Tamaki-senpai, it's natural. Every woman goes true it at least once.", Haruhi said, trying to calm the frantic blonde down. "Haruhi is right. A LOT of women go through the pain of childbirth and are completely healthy afterwards.", Kyoya said, trying to use a cheerful tone but his voice cracked when he winced at a loud cry of pain. 

Tamaki freaked out and was about to break out of Mori-senpai's hold when the door opened, revealing the nurse. "She has a healthy little girl, Mr. Tamaki.", the nurse said, allowing Tamaki into the room, who strode in with purpose but quickly appeared at your side near the bed. "Are you alright,  _mon amour_?", Tamaki asked worriedly, looking at you cautiously. "I'm just a little tired. But look.", you chuckled, showing him the pink bundle. Tamaki gasped, a happy smile on his face. The little babe had a tuft of (H/C) hair and already had her large yet curious violet eyes open, staring at Tamaki with a innocent cute expression. Soon, she gurgled happily with a goofy smile on her face, cooing at the 'prince' with words he couldn't understand anymore, due to being a teen and not a baby. Kyoya appeared on the other side of the bed, observing the mix child in your arms, a warmth in those usually cold eyes.

The other hosts gathered around carefully, looking at the baby curiously, who observed the new faces before smiling goofily again and babbling incessantly, reminding them of a certain someone. "Something tells me...", Hikaru started. "That the boss's baby...", Kaoru continued. "Is going to be just like him.", the twins finished in unison, staring at the bubbly child, who was trying to talk to her mother in baby language. "But she might be a bit smarter.", Haruhi remarked quietly, smiling softly at the happy baby. "Yeah.", was all Mori-senpai said, they didn't know which one he was agreeing to, but they didn't care at the moment. Honey-senpai noticed something in the baby's eyes, around the pupil, was a dark grey-brown color that slowly mixed into the bright violets. How Honey-senpai noticed such a small detail, even he's unsure. But that color reminded him of Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya was also acting strange but covered it up. "Any name ideas?", the Shadow King asked, gaze flicking between the the baby's eyes and Tamaki. "We were thinking Annalise Suoh!", Tamaki announced, but you coughed to get everyone's attention. "But we want her middle name to be 'Kotoko'. Is that okay with you, Haruhi?", you asked, causing everyone to look at her as a happy tear slid down her cheek and she smiled brightly.

"I love it, and so would Mom."


End file.
